


Danganronpa Chat Fics

by NicoKi_11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Sato may be included, Short Shuichi, chat fic, dark themes, half shit post half vent, only sometimes though, will be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoKi_11037/pseuds/NicoKi_11037
Summary: Tsumugi, Mahiru, and Sayaka decide to make a group chat for their classes and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Sato, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 16





	Danganronpa Chat Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi is short as per the tags, so that's the reason for any short jokes directed towards him. In the "Short Shuichi" hc/au, he is 5'0". Also, most of the negative things will be Shuichi-centric because I like directing all of my problems on Shuichi.

**Class V3**

Tsumugi Shirogane: Hi!

Kaede Akamatsu: Hello! You made the gc?

Tsumugi Shirogane: Yep!

_**Tsumugi Shirogane has changed 16 names** _

Weeb: And now it's exposing time!

Watches Anime: Huh? What's this?

Hates Sour stuff: OwO? What's this?

Watches Anime: Do you wanna die.

Has the whole babysitters club collection: Maki?

Watches Anime: Shit.

Hates Sour stuff: Omfg Maki watching anime?? 

Watches Anime: 

Watches Anime: I know who you are and I will expose you then kill you.

Hates Sour stuff: Jeez

Is in love with her master: Is there an issue?

Is in love with her master: Whys my name this?

Has the whole babysitters club collection: That's either Kirumi or Tenko because they're the only ones with masters!

Failed PE Once: nyeehh, isn't Tenkos master way older than her

Has the whole babysitters club collection: So it's Kirumi!

Is in love with her master: Seems like I've been caught. Along with Himiko.

_**Watches Anime changed 3 names** _

Hasn't slept for a week: Why are you all up? It's 1 am.

Has the whole babysitters club collection: I don't know, Shuichi, why are you up also

Hasn't slept for a week: Why do you call me out like this Kaede

Weeb: Woah! That was just a conversation of passive-aggressiveness!

**_Weeb has changed 2 names_ **

Piano Fucker: Sleep Saihara-

Emo Bitch: No-

Piano Fucker: I will get Kaito-

Emo Bitch: Fine, I will lay down.

Weeb: I think we should wait to continue until everyone else wakes up.


End file.
